Paixão
by susanowo
Summary: "- Paixão - sussurrou e fechou os olhos - Sentimento tão forte quanto o amor, mas efêmero, provocador, impulsivo, desesperado, inquieto." Ela estava apaixonada, mas por insistir em viver na realidade se negava a acreditar que aquilo que sentiria se tornaria possível.


**Disclaimer: **Personagens de Hiro Mashima. Não pretendo obter fins lucrativos com essa fanfics (:

**Sinopse: **"- Paixão – sussurrou e fechou os olhos - Sentimento tão forte quanto o amor, mas efêmero, provocador, impulsivo, desesperado, inquieto." Ela estava apaixonada, mas por insistir em viver na realidade se negava a acreditar que aquilo que sentiria se tornaria possível.

**Categorias: **Romance and Friendship.

* * *

**_Paixão._**

_1. Sentimento tão forte quanto o amor, mas efêmero, provocador, impulsivo, desesperado, inquieto._

Por um momento ela pensou que estava ferrada, no outro, teve a certeza _absoluta_ de que seu mau presságio sobre si mesma estava confirmado. O frio que lhe percorreu a espinha foi cruel e lento. Jurou que podia sentir todos seus pelos se arrepiarem um por um a torturando cada vez mais. Se antes se considerava uma pessoa sem sorte, hoje todas as suas teorias sobre o seu azar haviam se confirmado.

Por um instante Lucy Heartfilia ponderou e pensou em recuar dando um passo para trás e ameaçando se virar de costas para seu destino, no outro, seus pés iam para frente lhe obrigando a encarar a realidade que ela estava. Por hora se manteve parada e suspirou.

_Se existem Deuses nesse mundo que eles me abençoem_, pensou. Não gostava de recorrer às religiões, mas naquele instante se converteria a primeira que lhe socorre-se.

Olhou para os lados buscando vestígios de algum ser vivo que pudesse lhe atrapalhar e tirasse o fio de coragem que insistia permanecer intacto, mas se quando Lucy tinha sorte em momentos inesperados e que lhe serviam para salvar sua vida o seu azar aparecia nos momentos menos perigosos o que não significava que não eram os mais importantes.

Suspirou incontáveis vezes e contou números até sua cabeça doer por tantos dígitos a se falar. Parecia uma garota indefesa e que tinha medo de tudo. Ok, ela _era_ parcialmente indefesa e muita das coisas que lhe davam medo não lhe afetavam mais, querendo ou não, Lucy já viu coisas bem piores e por isso a sua situação não era algo exatamente ruim e sim problemática. Seu coração estava com problemas, não fisicamente, e sim emocionalmente.

- _Paixão_ – sussurrou e fechou os olhos - Sentimento tão forte quanto o amor, mas efêmero, provocador, impulsivo, desesperado, inquieto.

Sorriu com as palavras ditas. Aquilo serviria para seu livro.

Era isso o mal de todos os seus problemas:

A paixão.

Se fosse só isso Lucy estaria pulando de alegria, o maior problema era a pessoa por quem tinha se apaixonado e as consequências que trariam. Ok, no quesito de consequências estava sendo exagerada, as únicas consequências prováveis eram as de:

Seu amado corresponder os seus sentimentos, e assim, começariam a namorar;

Seu amado não corresponder aos seus sentimentos, e assim, Lucy ficaria triste, depressiva e _gorda_ de tanto comer.

E do jeito que a loira era a segunda opção parecia mais viável. Não, iria se iludir agora, a primeira opção seria a mais viável e ela ainda iria namorar com seu amado e eles viveriam juntos e felizes.

Decidiu em então sair daquele local que estava sufocando-a. Sentia a traqueia se contrair a impedindo de respirar normalmente, puxava o ar com força e seu peito subia em um ritmo rápido. Estava hiperventilando e ofegante.

Novamente hesitou.

"_E se?"_, pensou. _"Talvez eu consiga, é só entrar."_

Estava exatamente a 500m da guilda e sabia que tudo o que separava a sua felicidade – que ao mesmo tempo poderia se transformar em sua desgraça – era a sua coragem de adentrar na guilda e falar diretamente com ele.

Controlou a respiração, mas ainda sentia o seu coração apertar dentro de seu peito e se contrair de uma forma angustiada.

Entrou.

A guilda se encontrava cheia como sempre e barulhenta. As mesas, que de manhã sempre se encontravam espalhadas harmoniosamente pelo ambiente, já estavam bagunçadas e algumas viradas com as pernas para a cima. Risadas altas e os baques no balcão pedindo mais cerveja ou qualquer outra bebida que deixavam os magos animados eram o barulho mais comum que se podia distinguir. Xingamentos e ameaças de socos era outra coisa comum, mas eram apenas ações sem valor. Eram _nakamas_ no final.

Encontrou-o no fundo da guilda e sorrindo. Brigava com alguém que Lucy não se importou e desviava dos socos e chutes, sendo acertados por alguns, enquanto tentava contra atacar. A loira não se atreveu a interromper a _atividade matinal_ dele, apenas esperou. A guilda era cheia demais e mesmo que a intenção nunca fosse à fofoca, a mesma sempre acontecia. Era em particular que ia tratar aquele assunto.

"_Será que eu devo?"_ perguntou a si mesma.

- Ei, Lucy – ele tinha lhe visto. Não podia recuar... Ou será que podia?

O garoto, ou melhor, o homem que se encontrava a sua frente lhe sorria. Adorava aquele sorriso.

- Oi! – sorriu de volta. Era tudo ou nada – Eu preciso falar com você e é em particular.

Ele a olhou intrigado, mas aceitou a acompanhar para fora da guilda. Como sempre, Lucy conseguiu sentir alguns olhares sobre os dois, mas não é como se importassem muito, já havia saído com ele incontáveis vezes da guilda e sempre tinha alguém curioso o suficiente para observá-los.

Quando saíram da guilda ainda andaram um pouco chegando à praça central de Magnólia. A praça era um lugar calmo e tranquilo, sempre limpa, tinha muitas flores coloridas espalhadas por ela. As árvores eram majestosas, mas só perdiam um pouco o ar de sua graça com a árvore principal da cidade. Uma árvore linda e magnífica que só desabrochava suas flores uma única vez ao ano.

Um pouco alheia à beleza da praça, Lucy se sentou em um dos bancos espalhados harmoniosamente pelo ambiente acompanhada de seu amado. Pela primeira vez durante o caminho se permitiu olhar em seus olhos. Eles eram _fogo_.

- Você está bem Lucy – ele lhe perguntou e ela engoliu seco. Tinha de se controlar.

- E-estou bem – respondeu vacilante. Abaixando o olhar fitou suas mãos que se contraiam de um jeito nervoso uma contra a outra. – É que eu tenho algo importante para te contar...

- Então diga – podia sentir que o rosto dele se aproximava do seu, não de um jeito romântico, mas sim curioso. E isso há decepcionou um pouco, mas afinal queria o que? Que o mago tomasse seu rosto em suas mãos obrigando a encará-lo e assim a beijasse? Sim, ela queria isso, mas seria uma tola ao imaginar que a possibilidade passaria do impossível ao possível.

- É difícil dizer... – sentia o seu frágil fio de coragem começar a se romper – Eu... – se falasse que o "eu gosto de você" provavelmente ele iria dizer "Eu também gosto de você Lucy", e isso renderia mais tempo de conversa, constrangimento e explicações. Se for para ser dramática que fosse de uma vez.

- Eu amo você – as palavras foram ditas de supetão, mas foram claras o suficiente, caso ao contrário o mago a sua frente não estaria com os olhos esbugalhados absorvendo a informação.

Não deu tempo para a resposta, sabia que se ouvisse a mesma seria o seu fim. Levantou-se rápido do bando e correu em direção a sua casa. Naquele dia não subiu no meio-fio próximo ao rio e não invocou Plue para lhe fazer companhia. Estava com pressa. A solidão seria a sua companheira pelo resto de seu dia e torcia para que seu desejo de estar solitária fosse atendido.

Ao adentrar em casa foi diretamente para o seu quarto. As paredes da casa eram em um tom gelo e outras eram azuis. Seu quarto era dividido entre uma parede em um tom azul escuro e as outras possuíam um azul bebê. Sua cama ficava encostada na parece em frente à porta e próxima a janela – a mesma que era usada constantemente como porta por Natsu – era enfeitada com cortinas em um tom rosa bebê. Na parede oposta estava uma escrivaninha feita com uma madeira maciça de um tom claro e na outra parede, a que era tingida por um tom de azul escuro, se encontrava seu guarda roupa com o mesmo tom que a escrivaninha e outros objetos não tão importantes.

Se jogando em sua cama afundou seu rosto em um dos travesseiros, se virou e suspirou observando o teto branco com algumas ondulações. Fechou os olhos e soltou um murmúrio choroso baixo. Sentia vontade de chorar e ao mesmo tempo não conseguia derramar nenhuma lágrima.

A loira tinha a mania irritante de sempre imaginar o pior. Era uma característica sua, e graças a sua imaginação aquilo era ampliado a níveis extremos. Lucy enxergava as possibilidades sendo as mesmas possíveis ou não, enxergava o que não era para ser visto ou muito menos imaginado. Eram coisas que lhe traziam dor, mas que não conseguia evitar e na situação que se encontrava tudo havia sido ampliado.

Seu coração voltou a dor com a burrada que havia feito. Tentando ignorar a sensação que sentia adormeceu pensando em sua paixão. Ela dormiu sorrindo pensando em _Natsu_.

A loira sonhava com o seu mago de fogo. Era um sonho onde ambos se encontravam de mãos dadas um com o outro e eram realmente felizes. Beijos doces e até carícias um pouco mais quentes eram trocadas em seu sonho. Luy jurava que conseguia sentir o cheiro do Dragon Slayer e também conseguia sentir a respiração dele em seu pescoço, junto com as costas encontradas em seu peitoral definido e...

A Heartfillia abriu os olhos espantada, estava _realmente_ sentindo todas aquelas sensações. Tinha medo de virar o rosto e ver que não tinha ninguém ali e era tudo a sua imaginação – que só indicava que precisava **urgentemente** procurar um psicólogo. Abaixou o olhar e deu de cara com um par de braços definidos e bronzeados que lhe abraçavam pela cintura.

Não era sonho, era _realidade_.

- M-mas que raios é isso? – sussurrou com medo de que se gritasse tudo o que sentia fosse desaparecer. De fato, ela estava errada em relação a isso.

- Você acordou – ouviu aquela voz e se arrepiou.

"_Tão perto"_ pensou a loira.

- É... Acordei – respondeu ainda insegura. Seus olhos iam de um lado para o outro na parede azul. Mordeu o lábio inferior tentando controlar as batidas de seu coração.

Sentiu o calor a abandonar e então resmungou descontente com a ação dele. Mesmo que sua mente não quisesse seu corpo agiu instantaneamente e a fez se sentar na cama e o encará-lo.

- Você foi embora antes mesmo de eu te responder – o Dragneel lhe encarou seriamente. Parecia tão tenso quanto ela, mas a loira não queria se iludir então as palavras defensivas saíram automaticamente:

- Ouvir que resposta? Que não corresponde os meus sentimentos? – perguntou-lhe. Queria sair daquele local, e realmente ameaçou a se levantar da cama, mas antes que sua ação saísse da ameaça ele a segurou pelos braços e a obrigou a ficar sentada e antes que conseguisse protestar seus lábios foram calados pelos dele.

Natsu estava a _beijando._

Quando o ar faltou eles se separaram e Lucy o encarou nos olhos surpresa com a ação dele.

- V-você me... – ela não conseguia terminar de dizer. O beijo havia a deixado em um estado que misturava o choque da ação com a felicidade do ato realizado.

- Shh... – silenciou ela colocando seu dedo indicador em seus lábios – Eu te amo Lucy.

A loira não tinha palavras para descrever aquilo. Sorriu em resposta e o abraçou.

- Lucy? – chamou o Dragon Slayer. Ainda estavam abraçados.

- Sim?

- Você tem peitos grandes – afirmou Natsu e recebeu um tapa bem forte na cabeça em resposta da loira. – Ai! Isso não é algo bom?

- Sim, é... – sorriu e o abraçou mais forte – Mas não estraga o clima.

A Heartfillia se sentia a mulher mais feliz do mundo. Seu sonho havia se transportado para a realidade e ela não queria acordar nunca mais.

* * *

Tive essa ideia ontem e terminei de escrever hoje –q. Ficou curtinho e particularmente besta (não consegui desenvolver do jeito que eu queria, mas ok). Dedico essa one a uma amiga e quando ela ler vai saber que é para ela (bom, eu espero).

Enfim, é só :3


End file.
